Future Trouble
by SayDeath001
Summary: Stein found fainted kids in the hall and when they wake up they told them about being the gangs child and came from the future to help the gang in the future (Kid x Maka, Soul x Liz Black Star x Tsubaki, Patty x Crona) rated T for swearing
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Welcome! To my world! Now I would love to do the disclaimer! Soul 'eater Evans! Do it!**

**Soul:ugh **

**Do it stop arguing!**

**Soul: right right! Scarlet doesn't own Soul Eater so she is being uncool~**

**Maka **

**Maka: Hai Scarlet! MAKAAAAAAA**

**Soul: oh no**

**Maka: CHOOOOOPPPP!**

**Now lets get going with the prologue**

* * *

Bad! This is terribly bad! I need to Stop them but I can't! Ugh I'm being an assymetrical idiot! Mom and Dad won't possibly love me anymore!

I Tsuki Albarn Death is in a terribly bad situation now! Oh and reader I am 10 years old so I'm pretty much old not so young! My weapon Zap is being unconcious and only me and Hoshi but our soul wavelenght doesn't match and Retsu has knock out from the enemy last attack

I face to Hoshi and said "We need to do it aren't we?"

"Yes Tsuki we need too! So this world will be saved!" Hoshi answered me

I sigh

"Alright then..." I trailed

"Lets go" Hoshi continued for me

We walk to the place mom show us if anything happen and of course we bring our partner Hoshi, she bring Retsu and me, I bring Zap so we walk to the gate N feel my body being suck to a small hole

And here we are... the

Past

* * *

Stein POV

I was walking to see 4 child faint in the ground.

Their face ain't familiar foreinger? No Lord Death must told me about new student so who are they?

"Stein who are they?" Ask Marie that appear out of nowhere that make me kinda shock

"Don't know" I replied bluntly

"Well.."

"Well what?" I raise an eyebrow

"STOP LOOKING AT THEM AND GET YOUR BUTT TAKING THE TO THE INFRIMARY NOW STUPID!" She shouted make me immediately taking the girl with black hair and has sanzu line wait sanzu line? Kid's sister? And a boy with red haired boy that his hair look like Soul? Soul's brother?

Marie's POV

The child look familiar Stein to the kid and I took the other kids. The girl with blue long hair reminds me of Black Star and Tsubaki and the boy with short blonde hair look like Crona but also look like Patty... WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Well lets go" I said to Stein and he nodded

~1 hour after~ Tsuki's POV

I woke up to see the old broken infirmary came back to clean... wait? What?! Oh..

I travelled back in time

Yeah how stupid I am! I saw to my left to see Hoshi waking up and groan

"Hoshi!" I shout and wallking to her

"Ughhh Tsuki" Hoshi groan she hold her head

"Ah! Waking already?" A girl sound voice came to the door

I saw a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes with 6 more people at the back

"My name is Maka Albarn, Stein tell me about you fainted here" She said wait-

Maka Albarn?

"MOMMY!" I hug her and saw her face

She shock of to the course of course!

Maka's POV

The girl hug me and call me mommy. WTH

"Why is she calling you mommy? Maka?" Ask Kid with his shock face

"I don't know Kid, Guys WTH is happening" I shouted

And the unknown girl reliese the hug N hug Kid wait-

WHAT?!

Kid's POV

The girl hug me!

"Daddy!" She shouted and cry in my shirt

Blush crept my face cause the girl call Maka mommy and me daddy

She stop hugging me and bow... What?

"Sorry for shocking you all but I'm Tsuki Albarn Death . I came to from the future due the destrotian in my world and Maka my mom in my world told me if anything happen to her I need to go back to the past to stop it and here I am" the emerald green eye girl with black hair and 3 sanzu line said

"Mo-mommy daddy! I'm scared!" The other girl with blue long hair in ponytale hug Black Star and Tsubaki

Blush creep their face

"The witch, the kishin!" She cried

"Hoshi! Calm down! They were our parent before they get married!" The girl name Tsuki said to the girl name Hoshi I think that's her name

"You did it too!" Hoshi snal to Tsuki actually I want to laugh

"Ugh"

Zap's POV

"Ugh" I groan hearing noisy voice and saw Hoshi and Tsuki shouting at each other

"Shu Up you guys! I am sleeping its un-cool" I touch my head

"Uh yeah! Its un-cool for you to faint!" The shouted in unison

"I faint?" I ask they nod

I look around to see many faces aunt Maka, uncle Kid, uncle Black Star, aunt Tsubaki, aunt Patty, uncle Crona, mommy Liz and daddy Soul wait they were young and isn't they were in fight before?

I run to my mom and dad hugging them

"You were okay " I smiled

"Uh Zap, they were okay of course its the past stupid" Tsuki voice said to me

"Oops" I oops it "well that's explain they being young and not injured" I sweat drop

Retsu's POV

The voice annoyed ME!

"You guys will shut up will ya!" I shouted

"You FAINTED STUPID!" My friend shout

"Why did our mom and dad's is okay?" I ask

"ITS THE PAST STUPID! " They shouted everyone sweatdrop

"Oh..." I oh them

"WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKINGLY HAPPENING IN THIS WORLD?!" Our mom and dad shout making us sweat drop

* * *

Third person POV

"My name Hoshi Nakatsuka Star! Black Star and Tsubaki's child!" Hoshi smiled

"Retsu Gorgon Thompson des! Crona and Patty's child" Retsu smiled

"Zap Evan Thompson! Soul and Liz child!" Zap said in cool way

"Tsuki Albarn Death, like what I have explain. That's happen in the future and I am Maka and Death the Kid child yoroshiku" Tsuki Bow

THE GANG POV

WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW?!

* * *

**Finish with the pretty long prologue please tell me it was nice**

**Tsubaki: It is nice Scarlet-chan, don't worry**

**Awwww Tsubaki! You are sweet! What do you thing Soul**

**Soul: Not cool making me married with Liz in the future**

**I know you like it Soul! Zap is cool you know**

**Soul: *Blush***

**Patty?**

**Patty: I wish my child love girrafe!**

**Uh Crona?**

**Crona: I don't know how to deal with this!**

**Liz?**

**Liz: uh... ur... erm**

**Kid?**

**Kid: My children love symmetry!**

**Bla- ah forgot him**

**Black Star: YOU CALLED THE GOD?**

**NO I DON'T SO SHUT UP MAKA?**

**Maka: Its good but shocking and I want to know what happend next**

**Yeayyyy! Glad you like it and I will update fast! So keep smile!**


	2. The Talk

**Yeayy I just get bored and to be happen I would love to write my cool story**

**Soul: I don't think its cool~**

**Why do you think its not cool? (Sacram)**

**Soul: Cause you are not cool**

**Huwahhhhhhhhhhh**

**Soul: (smirk) I make her cry**

**Maka: No you r not! She just crying because of that! (Pointing at Kid that cry because of his famous OCD) Kid is her favorite character**

**But Maka (stop crying) You r my favorite character and Kid is yours so I can't take him(look up innocently)**

**Maka: (Blush)**

**Anyway I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

Awkward silence fild the room

Tsubaki decide to break the silence

"Ts-Tsuki-chan come again" she ask nervously but when she open her mouth just to stop by a sound

"Mommy! 1. The future is in trouble 2. We get back here 3. This is the past 4. We meet our past family and 5. My name is Hoshi Nakatsuka Star" Hoshi explain in a matter-of-fact tone

"And why are you here?" Ask Liz

"Mom, here Hoshi has explain all thing and obviously we are saving our self + the future = I don't actually know" Zap said cooly

"Its actually doesn't answer the question!" Shout Patty Happily

"How do we answer if we don't even know!" Shout Retsu while grinning

Sweat drop

"And now what excactly would you do?" Ask Maka

"Stay with you all of course while thinking what should we do! Anyway I want to stay with mommy and daddy!" Tsuki said

"I also!" The other shout

"Ah..." Soul is dumb found

"ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS LUCKY CAUSE TSUBAKI IS MY WEAPON SO NO CHANGING PLACE! MUAHHAHAHA" Black Star shout

"Well you actually not dead Black Star cause before you were silence" smirk Kid

"Anyway how about this!" Patty holding up paper writing

Maka and Kid=Gallow mantion

Liz and Soul=Maka's apartment

Me and Crona=Crona's house

'Since when Patty is smart?' Though the gang while sweat dropping

**Skip Time in Death room**

"Dad! What is happening with this world!" Kid shout after the explantion

'So Kid's wife will be Maka? Heee interesting but the game had just begin' though Lord Death then laugh

"Haha! Patty is right! You guys need to change place to babysit your children!" Lord Death laugh

The gang blush in the word 'your children'

"By the way what will the child do while in this place? School?" Ask Maka

"Of course!" Lord Death smiled

"WHAT!" The child

"You will be going to school!"

"I though I will be free from school but..." Hoshi trailed in Black Star mode not Tsubaki

"NoooooOoooo Stein's class is the WORST!" Tsuki shout in Kids mode you said its not Kid's mode? So read this "HE WILL DISECT SOMETINGS ASSYMETRICALLY!"

The other sweat drop except Kid, he is smilling

"No! Studying is un-cool!" Zap said

"I agree!" Soul pat Zap's back

"I can't hold another time in the evil stair case! I WILL DIED!" Retsu yelled

Everyone sweat drop in the act of the children

"You still need if you want to live, or else Stein will disect you" Lord Death smirk

"NO! YES WE WILL COME TO SCHOOL JUST SPARE ME!" They shouted

"MAKAAAA~! I WON'T LET YOU STAY WITH A BOY IN ONE HOUSE-"

REAPER-CHOP

MAKA-CHOP

"My Kid isn't a pervert you old hag!" Lord Death said in a-matter-of-fact tone

"Stop hugging me! Beside there's Tsuki!" Maka yelled

"Wait so Tsuki is... WHAT! My grandchild? And Kid is the Maka's husband?" Yelled Spirit

Kid blush while Maka has and angry tick mark in her head

"Papa, could you please shut up?" An iritated voice came from Maka

"WHAT? YOU GUYS WILL DO 'IT'?!" Spirit shouted

All blush in the word 'it' thinking something dirty even Patty and Crona

Except one person

Maka Albarn

She was angry

MAKA-CHOP!

As Spirit fainted with blood in his head Maka change attitude

"So what now?" Ask Maka smiling

'She change fast' all though except Patty and Retsu who is laughing over Spirit

* * *

**Sorry with the short story and I will update soon**

**Kid: Wow Maka change fast and why is Maka so dense?**

**Cause in this story Maka is dense in love problem. Typical Mikan Sakura from Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan: what? Come again**

**Why are you here?**

**Yoichi Cause we could be everywhere**

***sigh* **

**Yoichi: But tangerine is dense**

**I agree**

**Mikan: Tangerine? Who are you calling tangerine? Baby face?!**

**Kid: um ano Scarlet**

**Huh? Oh don't worry! You and Maka will be like Mikan and Yoichi too**

**Oh and btw if you were MikaNatsume lover you could change the conversation cause I love YXM!**

**Byeeeee**


	3. Change place and flashback

**Sup guys! I will continue this story cause today I was angry at my mom! She was annoying!? Why? She didn't allow me to play computer! Now she was out! So I could play computer! I was looking for some anime but-**

**Soul: Shut up, you're annoying ah and I hate Maka! She's annoying! She always hit me with Maka-Chop if I do something wrong! She even forbid me to read manga and Maka-cho-**

**Maka: SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU TWO ARE ALIKE?!**

**Scarlet&Soul: Because we r cool?**

**Maka: why did you said that?!**

**Scarlet&Soul: Because you ask?**

**MAKA-CHOP**

**Anyway I don't own Soul Eater , itaiii**

* * *

"Bye Soul! See you later and oh, Liz have fun! But not too much fun okay! I don't want you become pregnant" Smirk Maka to Liz

Liz and Soul blush while Zap smirking and said

"Why mommy won't get pregnant? I want a sibling"

"Ah-ano-oh" Soul and Liz is speechless

"Ja ne" Maka leave the room while Liz and Soul still blushing

oh Liz move with Soul and Zap

And Maka is now riding Kid's car with Tsuki and Patty and Retsu

"So now we will be going to Crona's place?" Ask Maka to Kid that was driving

"Yes and I wonder what Crona's place like?" Smirk Kid

"I WISH THERE GIRAFE!" Shout Patty

"Patty theres no way Crona's place have-" Maka and the other gasp at what they saw

A big house with giraffe

"Giraffe" Maka sweat drop

"Yeayyyyyyyy GIRAFFE!" Patty shout hugging the giraffe

"What the hell"Is all Maka,Kid and Tsuki said while Retsu timidly walking and when he saw his father he immediatly change to second Patty

"Daddddd!" Retsu said

"Crona, what the hell is happening?" Ask Maka who is till gasping

"Oh, I-I th-though Pa-Patty lo-love giraffe s-so I bring a gi-giraffe home" said Crona timidly

"A-oh" Tsuki and Kid said while Maka almost ready to faint

**with kid and maka**

"Ah Kid your house is large! I think I will get lost here!" Maka stretch her hand

"Don't worry mom! I will help you! I remember all the part of the house!" exclaim Tsuki

"How?" ask Maka and Kid

"I LIVE I THE FUTURE! AND OF COURSE I WILL REMEMBER! PLUS I LIVE HERE IN THE FUTURE!" Tsuki shouted

Maka an Kid sweat drop and reply an oh yeah

"anyway what really happen back there?" Maka ask

"its go like this as i can remember..."

**FLASHBACK**

**"Whats that?" ask Tsuki pointing to the black dark scary horror sky**

**"I dont know what it is but we better call your granpa!" Zap answer**

**42-42-564**

**"Hiyaaaa wassupppp" said Lord Death**

**"Granpa! what with the black dark scary horror sky?" shout Tsuki**

**as Tsuki ask it the mirror broke**

**"Wh-what happen?" ask Tsuki**

**"Whatever it is it must be bad" Zap took a step back**

**rrrRrrrIIIIiinNNNgGGG**

**"ops" Tsuki answer  
**

**"Tsuki darling! where r you?" ask Maka from the phone**

**"The park, what happen?" ask Tsuki  
**

**"Tsuki darling if something bad happen to you and your friend, go to the infarmary and open the door with black tie and walk in...*cough *cough*" **

**"MAMA!" Tsuki shout**

**"Be safe" and with that the phone end**

**Tsuki cried and Zap embrace her saying that it will be okay**

**witouth the knowing, theres an attack behind them and way they turn back they though it would be the end for their own life but it turn out it wasn't! Hoshi and retsu hold the attack make Retsu faint and Hoshi hit the wall**

**"Zap" **

**"K"**

**Zap turn to scythe and Tsuki hit the enemy which is a witch but give shock electric to Zap making him faint and Tsuki fell to the ground**

**END OF THE WONDERFUL FLASHBACK (A/N SACRAM)**

"And here am I" Tsuki said bowing

"Why aren't you sad?" Kid ask

"Cause maybe I can change the future and my family is here" Tsuki said making Kid blush and Maka smiled oh don't forgot that Maka is dense in her own love problem but great in her friend love problem

' I don't know mom is soooo dense! Back there she always tell me how I love Zap that I DON'T and always give me a love tip but I feel bad for dad, it must be hard for him to get mom in love with him and this is getting fun' Tsuki think

* * *

**Sorry guysssssss for bad grammar if have and short chapter**

**soul: I don't forgive you**

**who is apologizing to you?! **

**Soul: you**

**(sigh) anyway pls review to tell if it is good**

**love it**

**don't hate it**


End file.
